


stay here (I don't wanna share)

by quakeriders



Series: feysand tumblr prompt fills [19]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Jealousy, Kissing, pre reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakeriders/pseuds/quakeriders
Summary: Feyre clenched her jaw as she sat in their booth, one hand toying with her drink, the other tapping the wooden table with her nails. Over the music, she couldn’t hear what he was saying, but his cat-like grin made her want to leap over the table and roar at his companion.prompt: jealousy





	stay here (I don't wanna share)

**Author's Note:**

> again, old fic on tumblr! have fun!
> 
> title: delicate - taylor swift.

Feyre clenched her jaw as she sat in their booth, one hand toying with her drink, the other tapping the wooden table with her nails. Over the music, she couldn’t hear what he was saying, but his cat-like grin made her want to leap over the table and roar at his companion.

Mor slipped into the booth beside her, a few strands of hair sticking to her sweaty forehead and leaned back with a satisfied smile. “My feet are killing me.”

Feyre made a noncommittal sound, not even taking her eyes off of the female that stepped closer towards Rhysand. The female, tall and slim and wearing a dark skintight dress, placed one hand on Rhys’ arm. Feyre’s fingers stopped drumming a nervous beat on the table and she sucked in a sharp breath.

“What-” Mor began, but stopped talking as she no doubt followed her gaze. “Oh.”

Something like amusement tinged Mor’s voice and Feyre just ground down harder on her teeth. The female moved her hand, her fingers making their way up his elbow and he leaned down a little closer as she whispered something in his ear.

Feyre’s heart beat so fast, it felt like she might vomit.

How dare she touch him? Why was he allowing the touch? Feyre thought through the white hot fury that was burning in her throat. Something dark and twisted and raging awoke inside her and she wanted bare her teeth at the female for daring to touch her- Her what?

Even as Feyre’s thoughts stumbled over that, thinking that Rhysand wasn’t her anything, somewhere deep inside her, her soul recoiled. He wasn’t her anything, but he was her something.

Rhys turned and then their gazes met and it felt like she had been set on fire. He winked at her, before turning his attention back at the female before him and suddenly, without thinking about it, Feyre was standing, walking. Walking towards them, pushing through the crowd, not caring about who was in her way.

“Excuse me.” She said, her voice hard and tinged with something dangerous.

Rhys and the female looked at her. Both of them puzzled, albeit for different reasons.

“I need to talk to you.” She said, looking at Rhys, ignoring the female wholly.

His eyebrows arched, but he gave her a nod. He murmured a soft apology to the female and then lead Feyre into a hallway that was dark and empty and quiet enough for them to speak.

“Is everything alright?” Rhys asked, looking her up and down.

Feyre crossed her arms over her chest. “No.”

“What happened?” He asked, his eyes growing serious.

“What do you mean what happened?” She snapped back.

Rhysand looked genuinely baffled as he took in her stance and she could feel his mind desperately trying to catch up. He seemed to reach no conclusive answer, as he simply tilted his head to the side and silently asked her to elaborate.

“That female was flirting with you.”

Rhys frowned at her. “So?”

“_So?_” Feyre echoed. “And you were flirting back.”

“Am I not allowed to?” He asked, his shoulders relaxed as if finally understanding that there was nothing wrong in the sense that he had to ready himself for a physical fight.

“No.” Feyre replied. And then she realized what she was doing. “I mean, yes, but not with someone like her.”

He just looked at her and Feyre sighed through her nose.

“She just wants you because of what you are.” She told him, wishing that her common sense had stopped her from ending up in this situation.

“And how do you know why Leticia wants me?” His voice sounded like a purr that sent heat through her body and Feyre wanted to snarl, as she thought about how he must have used that same voice to talk to her.

“I can tell.” She said. And even Feyre herself felt like she was acting like a brat. “She doesn’t deserve you.”

Rhys let out a chuckle, his eyes sparkling. “Why, Feyre darling, are you jealous?”

“Yes.” She said, surprising both of them with her candor. “I’m jealous and you’re-”

“What, Feyre?” Rhys asked, suddenly looking serious. “I’m what?”

Mine, mine, mine, mine, her heart called and something inside of her snapped. She gasped, feeling lightheaded and overwhelmed. Her knees buckled and when she met Rhys’ eyes, they were wide and filled with surprise.

“You’re mine.” Feyre said, her voice hoarse.

He kept looking at her and she kept looking at him. And she couldn’t believe this, couldn’t believe that this was happening. “Rhysand?” She asked, reaching for him, because she felt as though if he didn’t touch her right now, she might evaporate.

“Feyre.” He answered and then his calloused fingers closet around her hand and pulled her closer. “Say it again.”

She looked up at him, chest to chest, breathing ragged. “You’re mine.” She whispered and then her eyes fell to his lips.

Rhysand kissed her. It was a sweet kiss, slow and surprising and full of love and affection. His hands cupped her face and when they broke apart, Rhys pressed his forehead against hers and whispered onto her lips, “I am yours.”


End file.
